Very Abandoned
by Twisted Midnight Dreams
Summary: This is a thing that I started when I sucked ever worse than I do now. It's only here so I can look back and laugh at how completely horrendous I was.
1. Prolouge

**Firelight**

_Prolouge / AN / Summary_

Pokemon, as we all know, aren't real.

Just a nice, childhood fantasy. Some people love it past childhood. But it's still a fantasy. No matter how much we wish it wasn't, it is.

And after childhood, most people mostly forget about Pokemon. Like Amy Silk.

However, Amy doesn't want to forget about her childhood. At 13, she was already forgetting her childhood, like most of us do. Amy tried, and tried, and more. But the memory was fading. Eventuly, she stopped trying.

She would be a normal teen if it ended there, right? But, it didn't end. It all started with a small Vulpix figurine...and changed her whole world.

Pokemon, as we all know, aren't real.

I bet we've all wondered how some Japanese guy thought of the Pokemon world. He must have a great mind, right? Maybe...or maybe not.

Pokemon, as we all know, aren't real.

Or are they?

Amy is gonna find out.


	2. Chapter One

**Firelight**

_Chapter 1_

**I do not own Pokemon. I do own Amy.**

**This is my first fanfic. Be nice, and **_**tell **_**me whats wrong with my fic. Flamers will be reported.**

**This is based off a story I wrote in 4th grade.I just found it, and was re-inspired, or whatever it's called. Review please!**

Amy Silk, the teen in the prolouge, started her adventure in a thrift shop.

No, Amy isn't poor. Far from it. She lives in a mansion, on a street called Polk Street. She was just looking for a game for her Dreamcast. It was old, but she loved it. But that isn't importent.

While she was wandering around, she spotted a beautiful red box,with flames painted on the side. Forgetting about the game, she went up and bought it.

"Where did you guys get this?" she asked the store clerk.

"Some creepy girl donated it," the guy answered. "She was wicked scary. She had a _collar _on. The spiked kind."

"Creepy," Amy agreed. "Is she--" _Ring, ring!_ Her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" It was her mom.

"Amy, the sun's going down! Come on!" "Okay, okay! Bye! Sheesh!" She left the store, forgetting about her question.

§º§

When she got home, she went right up to her room and opened it. She had forgotten to open it at the store.

She thought it would be empty, but it wasn't. A little figureine fell out.

_Huh? Whats this? _wondered Amy. She knew it from someplace...but where? It looked like a ruby red fox, but with curls on the top of it's head and several tails.

_Aha!_ Amy remembered. It was a Vulpix. She wondered why she didn't recognise it. Back in 5th grade, that was her nickname. Evreybody called her 'Vulpix,' even the teachers.

She sighed sadly. Unlike her peers, Amy didn't want to grow up. She knew life would be harder, less fun. She missed her childhood, and always would.

She was startled out of her musings when she heard her mom calling her down for dinner. She set the vulpix in her seacret drawer on her desk. The knob was broken, but she knew where it was hidden. She looked at it for a few moments. It was posed in a sitting position with its paw in the air. "So cute," she mumbled to herself. She went down for dinner.

§º§

She put the cookies she grabed from the plate on the desk. She was stuffed. She hated when they had Daddy's boss over for dinner. Stupid snobs.

She looked into the drawer. "No way!" she gasped. It was now in a standing position. Then she decided she imageined it. she fell asleep thinking about her Vulpix and forgotten times.

§º§

Amy woke up at 2:30 am. At first she didn't know why.Then she relized her lamp was on. She looked at it and gasped. It was floating three inches off the table and glowing an eerie blue. Next to it was...the toy Vulpix! Only, it wasn't a toy anymore. It was alive! And it was usine Confusion on her lamp.

THUMP! It fell to the desk. Amy chanced a look at the drawer. And there was a hole burned right through it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Firelight**

_Chapter 2_

**Damned Lolita: Yes, she will be in the story. This chapter, in fact. By the way, I added you to my 'fave authors' list. And a bunch of your fics.**

Amy stared.

The little Vulpix stared back.

This continued for about thirty seconds. Then Amy sat up. The Vulpix flintched back, afraid. Amy's 'mothering' instincts kicked in. She always had a soft spot for animals and people. Like when she was a child, you could find the backyard full of orphaned animals.

Amy slowly went toward the scared Vulpix. It was a Fox pokemon, and never, _ever_ mess with scared foxes. She learned that a long time ago. She was reminded of it whenever she looked in a mirror.

She looked pretty normal.Long brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin. The only thing that seemed odd was that her pupils were pinpricks most of the time. However, if you look at her neck, you can see a scar peeking out from under her shirt. It didn't look like much, even when fully revealed. However, it almost killed her.

You're thinking, _It almost killed her? Yeah, right. _But it did. She was only five, so it was more effective. The fox was _mad._ As in, insane. It killed a _husky._ It was small, little more than a puppy, but still. It had been hanging around the yard for a long time. Her parents never told her about Rachel, the husky pup. They just said she ran away. They should have told her the truth.

Because she missed her puppy, she tried to find a new dog. Foxes look like dogs, so she assumed that it was another abondoned animal. And that ended, obviously, in disaster. Amy was in the hospital for a week.

And the Vulpix was worse because, even though it was smaller, it had firepower. But she didn't fear it. It was scared. Never fear the scared. Or they will attack. That is what she had learned.

She slowly went to the Vulpix. It backed away.

She said soothingly, "It's okay, I won't hurt you, you're okay..." But it kept on backing away. "Wait!" It had jumped off. It was running through the door. Amy tore after it.

Little did she know, she was running to her doom...

§º§

"She's on her way, sir. The Vulpix is luring her to the portal as we speak."

"Good." replied a green-haired man.

"Prepare the portal, freak," he said to a girl off to the side. "Yes, _Master,"_ she snarled sarcasticly. "I am your master, morph. You are my creation, so I have the right to be your master..." the man droned on. The girl ignored him.

She went to a console, and reached a hand out toward a botton.

A _clawed _hand.

§º§

Amy ran, breathing hard. The Vulpix had gotten out of the house, and was running down the street. _Thank God that I fell asleep with my clothes on, _she thought.

The Vulpix suddenly did a sharp turn into an alleyway. Amy followed.

She looked around. At first she couldn't see anything. Then she saw a shadow move at the end of the alley. She slowly snuck up to it. When she looked behind a pile of garbage, she saw it sitting there.

When she walked to it, it didn't run, or look scared. It only looked very sad.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..." she said, just in case. Then, it did somting shocking.

It _spoke._

"I'm sorry..."

She baraly had time to think, _Holy shit!_ before she felt the ground move "What?" she yelped.

The last thing she saw was the Vulpix, with a single tear falling out of it's eye. Then, everything went black.


End file.
